miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivan Bruel/History
Ivan Bruel is a teenage boy who attends Collège Françoise Dupont. Season 1 In “Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)”, Ivan is one of the students joining Miss Bustier’s class. After class, Kim gives him a note teasing him about his inability to tell Mylène how he feels about her, angering Ivan. He almost attacks Kim, but Miss Bustier notices and sends him to the principal’s office. Upset, he becomes the perfect victim for Hawk Moth and is akumatized into Stoneheart. After causing mass destruction in Paris, he heads to the field where Kim is and is about to attack him when Ladybug and Cat Noir show up. After a brief battle, he is defeated and returned to normal. Ladybug approaches Ivan and tells him that he shouldn’t be afraid to tell Mylène how he feels, though Ivan is confused as to how Ladybug knows his name. At the end of the episode, Ivan is seen sitting sadly on the steps of Collège Françoise Dupont. In “Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)”, after the events of his previous akumatization, Ivan is approached by several of his classmates who ask him about it. When Chloé makes fun of Ivan and calls him a monster, Ivan angrily storms off. His emotions almost become negative enough for reakumatization, but Marinette approaches him in the locker room and gives him advice as to how to approach Mylène. He decides to write her a song, though when he attempts to sing it to her, his loud voice scares her off and Ivan becomes angry enough to be reakumatized. Stoneheart bursts into Miss Bustier’s classroom, kidnaps Chloé and Mylène, and heads to the top of the Eiffel Tower with his stone army. When the mayor demands that Stoneheart return his daughter, Stoneheart throws her from the tower, though Ladybug fortunately catches her in time. Just then, Stoneheart is forced by Hawk Moth to cough out a ton of akumas and then passes out as he delivers a message to Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the citizen of Paris. When Hawk Moth’s threats fail to intimidate Ladybug, Stoneheart regains consciousness and is told by Hawk Moth that Ladybug and Cat Noir are attempting to take Mylène away from him. He and his stone beings fight the two superheroes, but eventually he loses and is returned to normal. He nearly falls off the Eiffel Tower, but Ladybug catches him in time. After Miraculous Ladybug is used, Ivan admires the magical ladybugs swarming the city. When Ladybug shows Mylène Ivan’s song lyrics and Mylène compliments them, Ivan apologizes for scaring her and promises to be gentle, earning him a hug from her. The next day, he witnesses Marinette stand up to Chloé and is amused. In “The Bubbler”, Ivan is forced by Bubbler to attend a surprise birthday party for Adrien. Unlike most of the party guests, Ivan doesn’t bother pretending to have fun and stands against a wall pouting. When Bubbler notices and asks him why he isn’t having fun, Ivan tells him that it’s none of his business, prompting Bubbler to trap him inside a floating bubble, though he is later freed after Bubbler’s defeat. In “Timebreaker”, Ivan goes with his classmates to Trocadéro to watch the bet between Kim and Alix. He cheers for Alix, wanting her to win and be done with Kim’s bets. However, at the end of the race, Alix’s pocket watch winds up broken and she is akumatized into Timebreaker, who begins stealing people’s energy and causing them to fade from existence in order to be able to go back in time. Ivan runs away from her and tries to hide behind a bush, only for Timebreaker to see him. She nearly steals his energy, but Ladybug stops her before she can. In “Horrificator”, Ivan played the role of a monster in the short film Miss Bustier’s class was making, though the shoot constantly keeps getting interrupted when Mylène gets frightened of the mask he’s wearing. Ivan assures Mylène that it’s just him underneath. However, when Chloé makes fun of Mylène, Mylène gets upset and runs out of the classroom in tears. Ivan goes after her and tries to convince her to come back by giving her a pin from his favorite band, but Mylène sadly refuses and rushes to the bathroom. He returns to the classroom and hears Chloé call Mylène lame. Angry, he tells Chloé that she’s the lame one as Mylène is crying in the bathroom because of her. Despite this, he continues to help make the movie until Horrificator begins kidnapping students. He accompanies Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the non-kidnapped students as they try to find the monster, though many wind up captured along the way. However, when Horrificator sees Ivan, instead of kidnapping him, she affectionately licks him. Eventually, he and the others find where Horrificator took those she captured and works with Ladybug and Cat Noir to defeat the monster. As part of Ladybug’s plan, Ivan plays music using a dust pan and brush while he and everyone else sings Smelly Wolf, causing Horrificator to shrink. She jumps into his arms. After Ladybug deakumatizes her, Ivan and Mylène share a kiss. In “Darkblade”, Ivan is delighted when Marinette decides to run against Chloé for class representative and approaches her after class along with Rose, Juleka, and Nino. Later, when Chloé invites her classmates to City Hall to get autographs from Jagged Stone, Ivan goes. However, City Hall soon gets surrounded by Darkblade and his knights, so Ivan comforts a frightened Mylène. When Marinette tells everyone what to do in order to prevent Darkblade from entering, Ivan goes along with what she says and then heads upstairs with his classmates. He is briefly transformed into a knight, but after Darkblade’s defeat, he is returned to normal. Not long after, he learns that Chloé stole Marinette’s diary and is displeased, but even more so when Chloé blames Sabrina. He listens to Marinette’s campaign speech and votes for her the next day. In “Pixelator”, Ivan is seen having a pillow fight with Alix at Le Grand Paris until Miss Bustier reminds the two that they are supposed to be doing work and will be graded on their effort. In “Reflekta”, due to Ivan’s large size, the photographer has trouble deciding where to put him in the class photo, though eventually he does find the perfect spot. Later, when Reflekta invades the school, Ivan is one of the many people she turns into a replica of herself. After Reflekta’s defeat, he’s returned to normal and later goes to the park to take several class photos with his friends. Season 2 In “The Collector”, Ivan learns that Adrien has been forbidden from going to school again by his father due to losing some important book. However, when Adrien returns, Ivan is happy to see him again. In “Despair Bear”, Ivan and the rest of his classmates watch Tom Dupain’s cooking lesson until it is interrupted by Chloé, who secretly calls the fire department. When no one confesses to the act and Mr. Damocles punishes the whole school as a result, Ivan is seen washing windows and angrily glaring at Chloé, aware that she was the one who called the fire department. Later, he attends her party and slow dances with Mylène until Despair Bear’s appearance. In the middle of the battle between Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the supervillain, Despair Bear briefly attaches himself to Ivan, putting him under his control. He lifts a table and prepares to throw it, only for Cat Noir to intervene. Despair Bear then lets go of Ivan and Ivan is surprised to see Cat Noir in front of him. After Despair Bear’s defeat, Ivan bakes macarons with his friends. When Chloé makes fun of Mylène’s macarons and causes her to cry, Ivan retaliates by throwing a bowl over her head. In “Befana”, Ivan attends Marinette’s surprise birthday party and has fun until Befana shows up. When she sends her fairy minions to attack Marinette, Ivan is one of the party guests who attempt to restrain the fairies, but Befana turns him and the others into coal. After Befana’s defeat, Ivan is returned to normal and continues to celebrate Marinette’s birthday, even carrying her briefly so she can blow out her candles. In “Glaciator”, Ivan goes with Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Mylène to get ice cream at André’s. He explains to his friends that the first time he and Mylène tried getting ice cream at André’s, it took them three hours to find his cart. After they learn where André is, the five friends head over there. Ivan gets an ice cream with Mylène and the two are recognized by André as frequent customers. When André attempts to give Marinette an ice cream with the color scheme of her love, Ivan wonders who it could be. Marinette sadly rejects the ice cream and walks away, so he and the others leave too. In “Captain Hardrock”, Ivan helps his friends set up the Couffaine houseboat for the music festival. However, during a rehearsal in which the music is deemed too loud by Officer Roger, he witnesses a confrontation between him and Anarka that eventually causes the latter to be akumatized into Captain Hardrock. When Captain Hardrock tells the passengers onboard to play music, Ivan and the others refuse, provoking her into chaining them up and throwing them in the deck below, though he and the others are later freed by Ladybug. After Captain Hardrock’s defeat, Ivan plays drums for Kitty Section’s band in the music festival. In “Frightningale”, Ivan participates in the final version of Clara Nightingale’s music video. In “Zombizou”, Ivan has a gift for Miss Bustier’s birthday. He was as disappointed as his other classmates when he learns that Chloé didn’t bring Miss Bustier anything but even more upset later when he discovers that Chloé sabotaged Marinette’s gift. When Miss Bustier is akumatized into Zombizou and bursts into the classroom, Ivan is surprised and runs out of the classroom along with his other classmates when the villain begins fighting Ladybug. However, as Sabrina was infected by the villain previously, she turns into a kissing zombie and kisses Mylène, concerning Ivan. As Miss Bustier’s class runs from the zombies, Ivan holds them back, causing him to get infected too. After Zombizou’s defeat, Ivan is returned to normal and shares a kiss with Mylène in the park. In “Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1)”, Ivan was seen sitting in the front row of Gabriel Agreste’s fashion show. In “Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)”, Ivan was seen siting in the front row of Gabriel Agreste’s fashion show. In “Malediktator”, when Chloé presents a video of herself dressed as Queen Bee and Ladybug talking, Ivan is quick to point out that the Ladybug in the video is Chloé, causing the rest of the class to laugh. Later, when he learns that Chloé is leaving Paris forever, like most of the students and staff, he is ecstatic and happily celebrates until Malediktator crashes the party and makes it so that he and several others destroy the building. After Malediktator’s defeat, Ivan attends a party honoring Queen Bee. In “Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)”, like most of his classmates, Ivan believes Lila when she says on a video chat that she’s in the Kingdom of Achu and working on a pollution-reduction project. He then listens as Mr. Damocles talks about Ladybug and Cat Noir’s heroic deeds. When Miss Bustier asks her class what horrid deeds they’ll do for Heroes Day and Marinette claims that she’s organizing a tasting for the whole school, Ivan becomes excited and happily exclaims that there’ll be cake for everyone. Later, a bunch of scarlet akumas swarm the school. Ivan is horrified when one of them turns Mylène into Horrificator, making his emotions negative enough to turn him back into Stoneheart. Along with other reakumatized villains, Stoneheart heads to the Eiffel Tower. In “Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)”, Stoneheart and the other supervillains praise Scarlet Moth until he signals for them to stop. He then fights the French Miraculous superhero team and is later tripped by a bunch of revolting Parisian citizens. After Scarlet Moth is reverted back into Hawk Moth by Ladybug and Cat Noir, Ivan is returned to normal. Later, he attends a picnic for Marinette. Season 3 In “Chameleon”, like most of his classmates, Ivan believed Lila’s lies about having tinnitus and needing a front row seat, so he happily changes his seat and sits next to Mylène to accommodate her. After Chameleon’s defeat, Ivan listens to Lila as she continues to lie about her friendship with Ladybug. During class, when Lila claims that Ladybug cured her tinnitus and she no longer needs a front row seat, Ivan along with his other classmates requests to move back to his original seat. In “Gamer 2.0”, Ivan was one of the many former akumatized villains, Gamer 2.0 forced into his video game dimension. As Stoneheart, he battles Gorizilla and easily defeats him. After Gamer 2.0’s defeat, Ivan and the other Parisians were freed. In “Silencer”, Ivan and the other members of Kitty Section hear about a music video contest from Bob Roth and immediately decide to participate, viewing it as the prefect change to promote the band. Per usual, Ivan plays the drums as the band works on their video. Once it’s completed and sent, Ivan shares a group hug with his friends. Later, after another rehearsal, Ivan discovers through the large screen of TVi studio that XY stole Kitty Section’s idea and alerts the other band members. They angrily head to TVi studio in order to confront XY and Bob Roth but are prevented from entering by two security guards. Therefore, Ivan pretends to be an akumatized villain chasing Rose and Juleka, distracting the guards so that Marinette and Luka can sneak in. After Bob Roth is tricked into revealing his plagiarism on live TV, Ivan and the other members of Kitty Section are invited to perform on TV. In "Miraculer", In "Oblivio", In "Party Crasher", Category:Article stubs Category:Histories Category:Character histories